One-Shots Solum: Episode 08
:Aired between Rollplay Episode 31 & 32 Recap Preparations in Wigglesworth The party have been hired by a the Minor Lord, who runs the town of Wigglesworth, to destroy a camp of bandits who have been raiding the nearby towns from the woods & hills. he bandits also have a pet Basilisk. The party's payment is they are allowed to keep whatever loot they find. The party go to the elderly male sage of Wigglesworth to ask about how to deal with basilisks. The sage explains it is a lizard that turns people to stone if your eyes meet it's gaze. They also have poison claws. However they have near-sighted. The party leave town and head in the direction of where the bandits have been sighted a few days away. Searching the Forest The party eventually reach the forest and go inside. A day into the forest they discover a body pinned to a tree with a spear. The body is a few weeks old and wearing poor & tattered clothing. Jak wants to stop the search and bury the body. The party is fine with it, so Jak takes the body off the tree, but finds he doesn't have a shovel. Jak then wants to burn the body, but Belthor the Bald points out that the bandits will see the smoke. Jak agrees, and will burn the body on the way out. The party head deeper into the woods. Some time later the party hear a soft horn blowing, but there nothing else the party notice. 2 hours later the party are ambushed by 3 bandits with longbows. The party charge into melee and the archers pull out short-swords. Jak kills a bandit with his morning star and stabs another 2 to death with a short sword. The last bandit surrenders. The surrendered bandit, Jimmy, says he will talk. Jimmy sketches out in the dirt of the bandit camp, with is located inside a palisade. The treasure room is inside a hill inside a tunnel, everything else is tents. He says the Basilisk is left in the treasure room. There are 25 bandits in the camp, but there is another patrol of 3 out in the woods already. The leader of the bandits is Jaine, a tall person with an eyepatch. Jak wants to execute Jimmy, but the bandit says that he swears he will go to an honest life. Drak says if he sees Jimmy again he will rip his arms off. The party left Jimmy go, who flees away. The party then head in the direction of the camp. After some Greth spots the other bandit patrol at the same time the patrol notices the party. Combat starts straight away as both groups clash. Belthor tries to bluff that they are friends of Jimmy, but no one pays attention, and continue to fight. Jak kills one bandit, Drak kills another. The last bandit flees. Belthor kills the last bandit with a "Sunscotch". The Bandit Camp The party continue and get to the edge of the clearing. In the clearing, as Jimmy described, is the bandit camp inside a palisade wall. The palisade wall is square with 150 feet on a side. There are 3 guards on the wall. The party decide to rest for the night to get new spells before attacking the camp. It is afternoon. After 3 hours the party spot 3 bandit riders go off on horseback from the camp into the woods. The riders return some hours later in the evening. After the rest, the party set up an ambush for the next patrol that comes out. At dawn 10 bandits (5 archers, 5 with longswords & chaimail) go out from the camp. Greth casts strength on Drak, making him go from 15 strength to 20 strength (+9 strength)(called 24 strength during the gameplay). Drak welds both his sword and axe with his enormous strength. The party walk casually up to the bandit camp. The bandits go on alarm. When the party don't leave, the 10 bandits open fire with their arrows. The party charge the camp. Greth is knocked out by an arrow on the way in. Belthor casts Cure Light on Greth to stabilise him. Drak & Jak pull open the gates to the bandit camp forcefully. Inside the walls are 6 swordsmen & 3 spearmen who back away from the gate in fright. The party charge into the camp. Belthor casts "Dictate" and forces 4 archers to hold a headbutting contest with one-another. Drak & Jak wades into the bandits and starts cutting them up. Vexx sneaks to the treasure room and lures the basilisk out, throwing marbles behind him. Vexx runs with the basilisk following behind. Jak and Drak continue to slaughter bandits around them, taking damage in the process. Belthor takes care of the injured Greth. Vexx leads the basilisk into the battle. The 3 of the 4 archers in the headbutting contest end up dead. Drak says he will kill the winner of the contest last, before being knocked out by the other archers. Jak is then knocked out by the archers. The living archers on the wall spot the basilisk and jump off the wall and flee. The surviving swordsmen flee from the battle as well. Belthor heals up Drak. Drak picks up Jak and runs him outside of the camp with Belthor. Greth blinds the baskalisk with a spell, then the whole group flee the camp. Drak closes the broken gates behind him. A few days later the whole party get back to Wigglesworth and report in to the lord about their partial success against the bandit camp. Category:One Shots Solum Episodes